Chapter 28: A Justice Providers Tale (SOTU)
= Chapter 28= I made it with fifty minutes to spare. I stopped for a moment at the top of the road that emerged from the jungle and was now descending to an ocean side valley. There, at the shore of an ocean, bathed in brilliant bright light from many thousand flood lights, the enormous construction site of a future space port. Humongous machines shifting mountains of dirt, unfazed by a dense curtain of rain. Robots stomping through mud and water carrying raw materials to the containerized nanite factories who in turn fabricated Duro Crete and other things needed to complete the massive undertaking. The huge eight thousand meter Gulliver freighter could not be overlooked. It had made planet fall and landed next to the construction project in the ocean. The waters didn’t even reach to the actual hull . Gulliver freighters came in many different configurations. There were tankers, ore freighters or in this case an open freighter with an enormous flat cargo bed to transport very large items. Such as space stations, orbital forts, other space ships, entire settlements or in this case a multi level pre fabricated space port terminal, complete with command and control tower. It had already been unloaded and was in the process of being lowered into the prepared enormous Duro Crete cavity. Stacks of containers had already been loaded on the deck, with a stream of more being added. The Detroit Brand Viper Intergalactic , an elegant and fast bird of 68 feet did barely register and was almost completely hidden by the growing stacks of large brown containers. That bastard would slip out of the system just fine like that, the fighter jocks in their fancy Wolfcrafts not even paying particular attention to an Union freighter leaving an Union planet. I had runners use similar schemes and tricks before, those were the more successful ones. Following the descending road I was stopped by a modern hard light gate projection that glowed semi solid yellow, while bright red letters informed that this was a access restricted site. As modern as the gate was, the shiny wet Guardsman Mark IV that kept his sensors on the gate and the traffic was an older and thankfully less intelligent model. Simply sneaking in behind a cargo train would not work here, but what would work for the murdering son of a gun from Gullster’s and his Viper might just work for me as well. Not that I had much time to waste, I was cutting it close.” I left the Monoflash behind and rode concealed under a heavy cargo tarp, hugging a load of barrels past the robot and onto the construction site. Thankful for the fact that it wasn’t a Sentrymaster 900 or even a SII Doberman. I rolled of the cargo bed and found myself in front of a bright yellow painted office container. A Shaill was arguing with a brown pelted Stangian about some sort of Tee-Exx 644 connectors that should have been delivered and were needed to attach some sort of cables and service lines to the just delivered terminal, before it could be lowered completely.” While the Shaill, appeared to have some supervisor position and the Stangian tried to explain why the big piece was still sticking half way out of the hole, I used the moment to slip past them and inside the container. It smelled of coffee, something very moldy perhaps the Shaill’s lunch and damp clothing. A central hip high holo tank displayed the yet to be completed space port. Some sections were solid while others areas of the project were ghostly transparent and had a reddish tint. The space port terminal shown in green was just as the real one only halfway in the big hole, held there by tractor beams, Artigrav cranes and cushion fields. I slipped into a yellow and green bio seal suit, that was hanging on a hook by an open locker. Added a yellow rain coat with the construction companies logo on the back. Out of a whim, I grabbed one of the rugged construction grade PDDs, switched it to clip board mode and headed back out. Sneaking the other way around the container, I almost collided with a Botnaar, wearing his version of the same things in yellow and green. He stopped and wanted to say something when I yelled at him.“Did you find those Tee-Exx 644? The manifest says they were sent with the terminal.” “Now you too, Sir? Why is it with you supervisors? When we ...” “Never mind that now. We’re loosing time here. Have you double checked the freighter?” “The freighter? It was unloaded hours ago. There was nothing left on the deck.” “I better double check. If they have been overlooked and ride back into space we going to be fekked.” He growled.“Couldn’t hurt to look, I suppose. I called a drone. The Brummer is about to lift off, so you better be off by then.” A Cargo drone with a partially open personnel cage was whisking me through the night and up past rain wet walls of a man made mountain. I had the drone drop me off, about 200 meters from the now mostly concealed Viper. There were still drones in the air bringing more material. I still had some time I hoped. Drawing the TKU but holding it concealed, I went closer . The Viper had it’s boarding ramp open and in the light cone that came from the inside I saw Shin Tsuro, the sheriff and post master of Gullster’s Paradise. There was no other way to approach, so I tried it head on. Hoping he would mistake me for a construction worker or freighter crewman. “Ah you came !” He greeted me. I was a surprised that he apparently not only recognized me already but expected me. He continued to speak.“I wanted to pay you an extra bonus for your excellent service. I hate to leave loose ends.” Ah, that made sense he was thinking I was the man, I left bleeding on the floor at the Cool Steam tavern. A loud siren drowned every sound followed by a voice giving a ten minute warning and giving crew and robots the command to check the cargo deck. I got closer, Tsuro pulled what appeared to be a credit cube out of a pocket.“Hurry up,Kartan. I don’t want to be caught on open deck when this monster lifts off.” Keeping the TKU behind my back, I had to step into the light and he instantly recognized me. His face fell and he hissed.“You!” I swung the TKU around and aimed at him.“I wanted to take you in alive and see you hanged, but...” The Credit cube in his hand spat something and whatever it was stung my nose. I instantly lost muscle control and dropped to my knees. That shows you, my friend that all those stupid Virtu-shows where the villain talks too much have it actually right, I had my gun out, identified the sucker long before he had seen me. I could have simply shot him right there and then. He laughed.“Ah, Mr. Marifou the tough head hunter. You are nothing but an amateur. I told them you would not be a problem and I was right. Now you going to ride this monster into space, paralyzed. I wonder what will happen first. Will you freeze or suffocate to death? I wanted to tie loose ends by rewarding my local helper, but you’ll do just fine in his stead.” “You wanted to kill me?” A new voice came out of the dark and the Hermanite stepped into the light. The man knelt next to me, without taking his eyes of the postmaster of Gullster’s Paradise and pressed my AutoDoc against my arm.“That’s your’s. You saved my life with it.” He held out his mace.“I knew there was something weird about you offering me more credits, if I would come.” He swung his Morgan Slayer shattering the hand with the fake credit cube.“Now I going to beat you to a pulp!” Tsuro yelled in pain. The loud siren drowned every sound once again and the voice gave the Imminent lift off warning. From the open boarding ramp, a Shiss appeared and fired an energy weapon. The man from Herman’s World fell backwards with a fist sized hole burned through his chest. Whatever I was paralyzed with had been mostly neutralized and I felt the weight of my arms again. The Shiss died after a bolt of my TKU had vaporized most of his head. I wanted to shoot Tsuro, who same stumbling to his feet. A articulated gun mound at the underside of the Viper swung around, that made me abandon my immediate goal to end the life of that miserable son of a bitch and jump, avoiding by mere inches the withering stream of metal liquefying energies and find temporary shelter behind the wall of transport containers, which to my great relieve were filled with dirt and soil. Not that I had any idea why someone would want to ship containers full of dirt of planet, but the fact had most likely saved my life. The dirt was not only adequate cover, but I assumed shielded me from targeting sensors as well. I dialed my TKU to the max and dared to glance around the metal corner. The chin gun of the Viper was moving as if to look for a suitable target. The siren sounded the lift off warning and the booming voice announced:“Secure Cargo deck for departure.” My first bolts slammed into a now established energy shields, the first bolts I wished I had a Mark eight or something bigger. Even civilian grade shields would be far too strong for my TKU to overcome. What did I tell you about personal gear, my future yet to be met friend? Never substitute for the cheap stuff. No I don’t mean my SII TKU Mark 5, that gun wasn’t cheap and is the best I can get with my weapon permit. No I am talking about the H&K. Yes it is very expensive and doesn’t have the same kick, but it is precise and can be used with a wide variety of micro missiles. I pulled the missile pistol, selected shield breakers and send all eight I had available into the shield, hoping they would be enough to create at least a temporary weakness, or even a gap. Utterly useless to military grade shields but thankfully I did not notice the purple shimmer that would have indicated a ParaDim shield. These little marvels of latest Union military technology, impacted into the civilian shimmer shields of the Viper creating force fields of their own. Unable to sustain their own fields for more than an eye blink against the much stronger ship generators, they weakened the shields sufficiently for my TKU bolts hammering through and into the death and destruction dealing swivel gun under the chin of the Viper. The shields had reestablished themselves but the swivel gun was out of action. A giant like this Gulliver could only take off very slowly, as its size displaced tremendous volumes of air and anything more than snails pace would create storms of biblical proportion, but I had to be off the deck soon never the less. “Drop your weapons, human and get up.” A voice behind me commanded. I turned, there stood a Shiss warrior holding an Ion gun leveled at me. Shiss Ion weapons had enough punch to fell and kill a Nul and Shiss lizards were known for their fast reflexes. I didn’t want to test mine against his and put my weapons down. The lizard hissed more than he spoke and I could barely “Humans are so weak and so easy to overcome. I will never understand how you even managed to get of your home world without being squashed by others.” A second Shiss had walked up.“You are but a Red Throat. Obey and perform, understanding anything is not required.” Like the first Shiss, this second one spoke everything with a hissing quality, but he was not visibly armed and his exposed throat fold was yellow. “We still have a little time before this magnificent freighter reaches altitude that makes any further conversation rather difficult.” I was surprised by the almost friendly attitude of this Yellow Throat. The Horizon was slowly tilting and would eventually become vertical. This of course was illusion of perception as the freighter’s arti grav convinced my senses that I was standing on a level surface, while the entire ship was slowly rotating to an upright position and then rise into the sky and eventually leave the planet’s atmosphere and everything else behind. “So I guess this is some sort of intelligence operation I stumbled upon?” “Yes, Mr. Marifou you have done exactly that. We successfully used that little world and the services of Mr. Tsuro for many decades now. He made an open gesture with all four of his arms.“While there are no open hostilities between Union and Shistthah you understand the necessity of us being informed about things.” “I understand, but why telling me all these things?” “You mentioned to our associate that, all we had to do was make an offer and you would have given us the Nituzzuzh.” “I did.” “As a bounty hunter you get around and maybe in return to keep your eyes and ears open for us, we would be very grateful. We Shiss might not be able to compete with the Union in many aspects, but I assure you we could make you are very wealthy bounty hunter.” There was no way I would sell out to the Shiss or anyone for that matter, but I decided to play along, mostly because there was a Shiss with an Ion carbine pointed at me. I rubbed my chin. “I am not entirely opposed to such an idea,but I really want to know why you went after me in the first place.” “The Nituzzuzh of course. It ended up in the possession of someone that should not have had it in the first place. It contains vital information. I am sure you know that we are mortal enemies to the Nul.” “Yeah, everyone knows that. You quarrel with these purple brutes for quite a while as I understand.” “Indeed, for longer than there is an Union. Our long conflict has been a stalemate as you humans might say. Neither side really gaining much and while there are always skirmishes, there hasn’t been an open war for centuries.” He glanced at the still tilting horizon, perhaps to gauge the time left and appeared satisfied that there were at least twenty minutes left before the Gulliver was completely standing on its aft, and then begin its climb into space. I relaxed my stance. “I am not an expert on Galactic History but that was talked about in Union school. Hasn’t the Union-Klack corridor cooled that conflict down even further?” “It has and the fact that Union Nul relations have been on the verge of open conflict for quite some time was always of great interest to us.” The scene was suddenly lit by bright flood lights. A loud voice commanded. “Union Police. Drop your weapons, and surrender.” The shields of the small space craft completely collapsed exposed to more potent energy weapon fire. With a thunderous crack, the Ion weapon of the Red Throat spoke aimed at something and a frightening four armed monster with gray and red skin,wearing a partially burning police uniform came running at great speed. The armed Shiss was frantically adjusting something on his weapon, I dove for my TKU and fired, the Ion gun cracked once more but is deadly discharge aimlessly released into the air above the Pertharian by a headless Shiss, my weapon still dialed to max had vaporized everything above his upper shoulders. The Yellow Throat Shiss was throwing himself upon the Pertharian with all four arms furiously clawing at the remaining uniform and its wearer. The Shiss giving testimony just how vicious and terrible warrior fighters they were, was dispatched with a single back hand blow of the completely unharmed Pertharian. In all this I could not see Shin Tsuro, but I expected him to have found shelter inside the Viper. Category:Inkitt Category:Fragments